


Oh my, Time travel to Erebor!

by ScotCoyjedii



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Before Erebor Fell, F/M, I'm pure evil, Swearing, Time travel via magic circle, that teleports, unbetaed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-30 20:13:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6438613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScotCoyjedii/pseuds/ScotCoyjedii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bella's in her thirties and messing with magic circles alongside her dwobbit cousins. She ends up screwing up and making a time travel circle instead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Time accident

**Author's Note:**

> Bilba "Belladonna" Baggins is 33  
> Thorin is 20  
> Balin is 40  
> Dwalin is 20  
> Dís is 17  
> Frerin is 18  
> Dori is sixteen  
> Heliotrope Greenbay is 22  
> Fengus Clearbrook is 35  
> And  
> Theron Fenris Broadstream is 27

Thorin was enjoying his free time at least he was until the gaurdsman came tearing past him. He went to investigate he felt "the Pull" coming from that direction something that warmed his heart. Like a ember from the forge dropped itself into his heart.

 

 

What he found was three people one hobbit and two pointed eared dwarves, no four? With some sort of magic circle barrier in front of them.

 

 

 

"You just had to insult them?" The hobbit sighed rubbing her face with a sort of embarressment.

 

 

 

 

"Show some fucking passion!" The mouse brown haired half dwarf said holding his ground with the green magic seal that served as a shield that couldn't be penetrated.

 

 

 

 

"Watch it!" The hobbit growled she didn't appreciate his rude tongue.

 

 

 

"Bite my shiny metal ass!" The same half dwarf growled.

 

 

 

 

"Your just like your mother Anabeth Clearbrook in Parliament!" the hobbit shouted.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Every politician needs a son-of-a-bitch welcome to my world of mister fuck-"

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"ENOUGH!!!!! Fengus shut up or I will kill you violently in whichever way amuses me the most. You lot stop attacking us." She was commanding and they listened to her.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"I will string you up from the closest tree I can find and leave you their you fucker!" She snarled at Fengus.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Now that's aside My names Bilba Baggins please call me either Bella or Belladonna. My friend hiding behind me is Heliotrope Greenbay, the one who swears a lot is Fengus Clearbrook and the quiet one is Theron Fenris Broadstream." She introduced herself and her companions.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Heliotrope? As in bloodstone?"One of the guards said eyeing her curly red hair with something akin to envy. Curly hair was extremely rare for dwarves.

 

 

 

 

"My ma was a dwarf she said it sounded prettier than ruby, and more sophisticated than half of the dwarrowmen could handle without getting a nosebleed of excitement because they never saw tits before." Heliotrope said innocently (note that it was false innocence).

 

 

 

The one thing that got the entire guard laughing like a bunch of hyena's because of the hilarity of it. I never seen such a creature like Bella before I couldn't take my eyes off of her she ignited something so very new and exciting. Givashel, my One I had found you.

 

 

 

 

They were given directions to a nearby inn called the "Padfoot inn" and Thorin paid for them to stay. Thorin knew he had found his other half and it felt great.


	2. Lovely Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bella finds Thorin quite handsome.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Family feels.

* * *

                                     Balin notice the difference sooner than most the difference in Thorin during training. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

                        "Hey Thorin nice moves." Bella walked in after training. Balin was surprised how kind and shapely she was at least in comparison to dwarrowdams even a elf-madien couldn't compare to her beauty. She didn't possess the sturdiness of dwarrowdam's yet her beauty was unlike anything he has seen bar his beloved Thora.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

                       "Can you fight?" Dwalin asked her.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

               "I have a black belt in marshal arts so yeah." She mentioned. She sparred with Dwalin and beat him soundly something that endeared her to the dwarves. She taught them some moves some of which left them aching for days afterwards.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

                Thorin and Frerin didn't stop training either they saw it as completely worth it in the long run.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

                     "Who is this?" Thrain asked his sons.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

               "I like his forehead tattoos." Bella mentioned.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

       "Father." Thorin half restrained a growl.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

         "I'm gonna take a wild guess and say that you weren't around when they needed you or you don't exactly have the best relationship with your sons?"

 

 

 

 

 

 

              "Is it that obvious?" Frerin asked meekly.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

         "Dude grow a pair aren't you a damn prince?" She said so bluntly.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

             "You don't have to be anything like them you can be greater you just have to prove it. Besides you both are fun to be around  and your father looks like he needs a good thrashing?"

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

             "Wait what?" Thrain gasped as his sons started rough housing with their father wrestling with him before it devolved into a game of catch with the old dwarf being tossed around just as Thror walked in and started laughing hysterically at the sheer stupidity and hilarity of it.

 

* * *

 

                         Thorin wanted to tell her how he felt about her but instead he gave her a tour of Erebor ending it with a show as Durin's Day was fast approaching as she gasped in awe on the balcony overlooking Dale, the aurora lit up the night sky.

 

 

 

 

 

 

                       "Light's in the sky?"Bella breathed awe stricken by the blues, purples and greens flowing like a bellowing sheets in a light summer breeze.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

                    "Its called an aurora borealis, it's said to be a sign of mahal's favor of the line of Durin." Thorin said trying his best to not be nervous around her. He looked at her fondly as she looked at him sparkles in her green eyes.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

                   "And perhaps a bit more a sign of our continued existence here. Mahal willing we won't leave this mountain." Thorin told her determination sparkled.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

                          "I wish that was true Prince Thorin, but all good things must come to a end." Bella was crying what was she talking about?

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

                          "Bella what are you talking about?"Thorin asked he was confused. _What did she mean?_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

                  "If you knew.... something's cannot be changed. You said you would never leave then how will you find me again if you never leave?" She cried he picked her up as she cried into his chest.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

                             "Don't leave me, please don't." Thorin begged her as he held her close in his arms.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

                    "Thorin I love you but I do have to leave eventually." She told him. He frowned he had a bead in his braided beard under his chin he had an idea spawning from her running her hands through his beard.  _That feels sooooo good._  He thought he had taken out a bead and braided it her hair as a promise he wouldcome for her one day. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

                       "Then let's make the most of our time together men kala, my One then? We may not have all the time in the world but will you be my escort to the Durin's Day party?" He asked her as she kept running her hands through his beard he groaned in pleasure. For some dwarves it was a major turn on like hobbits were with people touching their ears at least when they are  entering their early tweens (fauntlings don't really have that sexual thing with touching ears at least not until they are tweens). 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

                           "Yes I will Thorin." She said sniffing.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

                            Thorin was surprised to find her in a green ball gown when he told her the event was formal. He turned to see her wearing the green dress with golden embroidery and silver threaded embroidery it complimented her just as the corset pushed up her breast's just like so. It made her look far more attractive and he noticed her even more than before he blushed a deep ruby. He took her hand gently her hand was soft as silk and fine as velvet introducing her to his sister Dis who was with her boyfriend Fevil (the two weren't friendly to each other but were at least amicable with each other).  

 

 

Thorin's POV:

 

 

 

                                   "Who is this lovely lass?" King Thror asked as I urge her to follow me deeper into the throng of people elf, dwarf and men. Even Captain Tauriel was relaxing telling raunchy jokes to Fundin and Dwalkin (his lovely black haired wife) who exchanged  several with the elf. Captain Tauriel was well liked among our kind she could follow orders from her king but she found it exceptionally hard to ignore the sufferings of others. She was very personable and thus very likable which only made her King Thranduil's best choice in captain's. It made him look better.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

                                 "This is Bella Baggins, grandfather." I introduced her to King Thror.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

                       "A pleasure to meet you King Thror."She curtsied politely. Must be a hobbit thing.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

        "Your very polite, my grandson must have better tastes than some..."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

      "Are you referring to the girl with doe eyes and is really stupid that your brother picked up? I think I saw her picking magic shrooms three weeks ago." She mentioned.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

                  "Magic shrooms?" King Thror asked his brows furrowed in confusion. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

            "Magic mushrooms they make you hallucinate." She clarified. King Thror took me aside as his wife Queen Kenna and Bella started chatting amicably with each other out of earshot of the two in a quieter part of the room. Grandfather looked serious about what he was going to say next to me.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

           "Is she your One?" Grandfather asked me.

 

 

 

 

 

                

 

 

 

             "Yes, grandfather she is my One."  I told him his face lit up.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

          "Then why don't you marry her already?" Thror asked in a playful manner.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

           "Grandfather she isn't a dwarf," I pinched the bridge of my nose he didn't get it.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

           "I don't think she would like that or agree with it." I told him.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

          "Come on what's the worst that could happen a giant fire-drake that managed to survive the war of the wrath?" King Thror joked, that sent chills down my spine.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Gold + Horde = dragon  

 

 

 

 

 

Dragon+ Dale+ Erebor= ruination, exile, and lots of people dead

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

No. Did she know? What has she been hiding from me? I want to know I really want to know why she's been lying to me.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Bella?" 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

She started to sing in her native tongue it was far nice to the ear than elvish like it had a harsher tone than elvish yet it was unlike any tongue either species have every heard. Her voice was that of a professional singer someone who was like that couldn't have been anything but a professional. I felt my heart melt as I listened to her sing the room went silent as she sung they all were entranced even if a few were drunk out of their minds.

 

 

 

 

 

 

                     In due time that night was a night of intense passion one that I wouldn't trade for anything. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fevil is the 3rd cousin of Dis's later husband the elder of the house Yggdrasil twin brothers, blondbeards etc also very cheery and none of them fell to goldsickness. I figure why not just give them a name it seemed very cool to name them after a ash tree.  
> Anyway they are one of the Seven because specifically they only named like three and I figure that those were add on's and not their actual name of the house on the record. Minor houses or major houses that aren't of the seven are exceptions.  
> Vili and Vel are the twins of the House Yggrasil, considering how rare twins are their is always a big celebration in their honor on their name day. One can imagine that Kili might actually become the next lord of the house if he isn't already at eighty. I figure Fili was taken out of the line of inheritance of any lordship titles because he's next in line to be king. Just pointing that out.  
> And people say that I'm scatter brained (I add onto that taking it up to the 11th degree "With the attention span of a squirrel/chipmunk")! Its noncanon so yeah its just for fun. Go fandom! ;3


	3. I will not forget you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thorin finds out what she's been hiding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time is a funny thing.

                               After the night we spent together on Durin's day was the best night of my life and she eventually explained how she got here.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

                She explained that it was Heliotrope's advice to not do what we did that she had ignored. They made a mistake and ended up creating a new type of teleportation circle a time circle. She was from a time that Erebor had already been taken by a dragon and nothing could break that from not happening. It had already been set in motion. Frerin would die in the battle of Azanulbizar in her time that didn't happen but he mentioned that someone told him of that fact.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

                    I took it all in for a moment.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

          "Why would you not tell me sooner?"

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

               "Thorin my own grandparent's haven't even been born yet, and hobbit's don't live half as long as dwarves do."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

               "But you mentioned you were related to a dwarf."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

             "Odin Moonhelm biologically, the twins my grandda adopted."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

         "Bella...I'm sorry but how long will I have to wait to meet you?" I asked despairing over these details.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

      "When the time is right tell your da that he's always welcome to spend some time in the Shire just follow the giant flightless terrorbirds."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

      "Wait why...?"

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

      "Thorin when the birds found him he was literally nothing but skin and bones. He was probably a good hundred pounds underweight. People thought he was going to die. A human wouldn't have tried an elf would have despaired and a hobbit wouldn't have given up. Mary Ashwood never stopped trying and she managed to save his life nursing him back to health. It took years for his memory to come back and that only came back when he healed entirely."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

         "Thorin if it wasn't for the terrorbird's your father would have died, and that blasted ring of power which only makes goldsickness worse would have been lost. You father when he was found could even remember his own name his own kind claimed he went missing after he went mad with guilt." She started crying.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

            "Guilt from what?"

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

            "Watching his own father getting beheaded by a half-orc." She answered.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

            "Who was the orc?" I pressed she gave in clearly upset.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

          "Azog the Defiler. He would later have a son known as Bolg."She wept as sobbing wracked her entire body.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

          "Bella I'm sorry."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

                 "I won't tell them I just needed a reason to lie to them. I'll try to save as many people as I can when the time comes. Just tell me when do you want to meet me again?"

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

                    She gave me a date and place leaving behind memories and a promise not to lose my sense of humor. I'll try my best Bella dear, I'll try. As soon as they came they left leaving behind gifts. I held closest to me was the hairsticks of purple heartwood she carved herself so elegantly.  


	4. We meet finally

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thorin finds out he has kids.

Thorin had been looking forward to the day he met his beloved girlfriend and future wife his father had found his one in a dwobbit Ruby Greenbuck and urged him to come. Thorin had managed to face the horrors of life and come out fine for the most part.He had been shell shocked tortured by orcs and forced to spill but he never gave them anything. His friends Balin and Dwalin managed to save his sorry arse more than once at least they managed to rescue him.

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

                                      "Belladonna?" Thorin asked meeting his beloved for the first time in what felt like a hundred years.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

                      "Prince Thorin!" She tackled him to the ground and started kissing him. Something he enjoyed more than anything was finally being able to see her whenever he wanted and finding out about his children the quintuplets.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

                       "Bella who are the kids?"

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

                "Our kids." She breathed.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

                         Thorin was flying high on cloud nine he might have fainted too because no one could have guessed that he would have that many kids in one go. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own the hobbit. Pardon me if I wrote this partially on my cell phone.  
> I compare Fengus to Rahm Emanuel his mother is exactly like this being part of the Shire's version of Paliament.


End file.
